Annalyse Steelfang
Annalyse Steelfang is the daughter of Archmage Raydin Steelfang and his wife Astrid Witch Bane in the New Kingdoms. She is the sister of Siris Steelfang and the niece of Sylarys Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is a powerful, ageless sorceress who is strongly attuned to nature, much more than a Bosmer, Birth Annalyse was born after the defeat of her Aunt Sylarys Steelfang, in the ten years that followed. She is two years older than her brother Siris. Annalyse could hold a conversation on an adult level since she was three. She learnt things extremely fast and was considered a magical prodigy, like her parents. By age seven, Annalyse was already a relatively accomplished mind mage. However, due to her consistent laziness and lack of motivation to learn new magic, her brother Siris overtook her in terms of magical power and knowledge. Annalyse was not very affected by this, since she felt that it didn't matter who was more powerful. Events Annalyse left the College to see the world outside for herself, given the fact that her mind was already one that could be ascribed to a teenager. Her first stop was to go to Windhelm. She was detained by the Templars simply for the "crime" of being a vampire. After the Jarl of Windhelm Etaret realized Annalyse was his grand daughter, she was set free. She went on to Whiterun and killed some bandits. After that, she found an injured eagle which she healed and mutated into Krienulokuun. Annalyse was attacked by a werebear, but she managed to kill it with Kreinulokuun's help. Annalyse later would battle a mutated hagraven within a cave. She was unable to hurt the monster with her photokinesis, but her bioshifting powers allowed her to transform her right arm into a massive sword, which she used to kill the abomination. Annalyse continued to wander Skyrim for a short period, until she eventually returned to the College, after finding nothing really interesting. She later tested Syinter Seastar, the son of Adawulf Sea-Born for his college admissions, but the boy survived the five minutes and gained admission. Annalyse later got Syinter to perform menial tasks for her like play pranks on her fellow students. Syinter even went to the extreme of killing every Hagraven in Skyrim just to appease her. Annalyse finally pranked Syinter when he was having an intimate moment with Fanari Nikulson, by popping out from under their bed, burning their clothes and stealing their blanket. Annalyse later performed multiple obscene acts on Syinter at Adawulf Sea-Born's wedding just to make Fanari angry. Annalyse would go onto have a rivalry with Fanari Nikulson over Syinter. Annalyse created a pair of swords, the Bleeding Heart Swords for Syinter and her to use, after she discovered he planted an Eldergleam sapling for her. The weapons would be strenghtened by love between the two wielders. Annalyse started to like several aspects o Syinter. Personality and Appearance Annalyse can be described as a rather outgoing girl, who is always positive and extroverted. She enjoys playing pranks, making friends with people and hates rejection. She generally has a disposition to do good deeds for no cost and she likes to help people. Most members of the College find her likeable, unlike her more quiet and reserved brother. Annalyse is pretty immature most of the time and believes rules are meant to be broken. Annalyse cares a lot about those around her and has an extremely strong moral compass, which compels her to never contravene her own, highly unique moral code. She hates evildoers and anyone whom she considers immoral. However, her trusting and naive nature tends to get her into trouble. She does care much about her brother as well, considering him a child to be protected even though his mental maturity is greater than hers. Annalyse nominally looks like a 10 year old version of her mother, except for the fact she has slit pupils in her sky blue eyes, dark hair and fangs. Also, Annalyse can shift her appearance at will due to her powers, thus she has no actual fixed look or age, other than the fact she is always female. In chapter seven, she uses her powers to appear like a 16 year old equivalent of herself, Powers and Abilities Like her parents, Annalyse Steelfang possesses many magical abilities, although she isn't quite as powerful as her parents due to her tender age and reluctance to train. Firstly, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, Annalyse can manipulate, destroy and convert life forces on an immense scale, although not as powerfully as her father. She also has enhanced strength, speed and healing because of her genetics. Annalyse can fight just well enough with her fists and photokinetic sword to get out of all forms of trouble, but she isn't nigh untouchable like her father, mother or brother. Her use of vampiric abilities are poor, as she lacks training in that area. Due to her lineage and training, Annalyse is a powerful mind mage and can control other's minds. She isn't on her mother's level, though, so she can only control a few minds at a time. Killing people via mind control, however, is relatively easy for Annalyse, who can project psionic waves that shatter many minds at once, or psionic bolts for single targets. It is tiring for her to psionically project over prolonged beriods, thus Annalyse normally sticks to mind controlling only one person at a time. She can read minds, although she rarely does. All this can be done without her using her hands, the mental attack projecting from a psionic halo that appears around her head. Annalyse can perform limited photokinesis, to create whips of pure light, essentially as a phtokinetic version of her aunt Sylarys' umbrakinesis. She is not that proficient with her photokinesis either and thus is unable to make complex weapons or structures. However, basic swords can also be created and Annalyse can perform light projection such as firing light beams and blasts. This ability is limited to her right hand only. Annalyse seems to favour the sword over the whip. Her right arm will manifest abstract, ethereal armour upon usage of photokinesis, which makes it impermeable to both physical and magical attacks and grants it extreme strength. The invulnerability does not extend to the rest of her body. Annalyse can finally shift the biology of herself and lower organisms, known as "bioshifting". This allows her to mutate plants and animals into killer versions of themselves, or to change her own appearance and anatomy, including her age, appearance and race. It is limited, though, since she cannot use it on others and she cannot use it to change her gender, overall skeletal structure or voice. Annalyse thus can form weapons out of her own limbs, create biological armor and has extreme flexibility far beyond any mortal because of this. This is her most powerful ability and its capabilities are unknown, although massive alterations of entire ecosystems, creation of designer diseases and mass command of animals cannot be ruled out. It is powered by light. Due to the photokinetic power in her right hand, Annalyse can create a large sword out of her right arm at any time, even if her other bioshifting powers are depleted. Animals and non daedric supernatural creatures do not attack her while she walks the wilds of Skyrim. The reason for this is still unknown. A lesser known fact is that Annalyse has less control and ability to use her biological related powers at night, which is ironic given her vampiric blood. Annalyse heals quickly only under sunlight and has no healing factor if she is in complete darkness. The brighter the light, the faster she heals. All of Annalyse's magical power related to nature will wane at night, mainly her bioshifting and her health regeneration. Her photokinesis and life manipulation powers are unaffected by nightfall, her mind magic is slightly strengthened and her vampiric powers are greatly strengthened. Annalyse, like her aunt Sylarys, can kill people by locking eyes with them, but the lack of training with this skill means that she takes anywhere between a few seconds to tens of minutes to hurt or kill a person by looking into their eyes, depending on her willpower. If she wills to hurt the person as much as she can, it will kill nearly anything within a matter of picoseconds. Her ability awakened because she passed through puberty before, due to her warping of her own body many times. It is more potent than even Alyssa's and Sylarys' fear inducing vision, when Annalyse is purely focused on causing hurt. Annalyse also possesses as of yet unknown powers and the latent ability to learn and use much more magic. She is the only person capable of sensing the positions of the Gems of Daedric Force, which were created by her aunt. Krienulokuun Krienulokuun is the eagle pet/familiar of Annalyse Steelfang. He was healed and biologically modified by Annalyse into a sentient being as intelligent as a human after she found him injured. Therefore, out of gratitude, he serves Annalyse as a familiar. His name means "Sun Emperor" in dragon and was given by Annalyse due to the photokinetic powers she modified into the bird. Annalyse also made the bird part spirit to extend his life indefinitely and to give him a large magicka boost. Krienulokiun is capable of speaking Tamrielic, although he still prefers to screech like an eagle. Krienulokuun looks like a golden eagle, but his head is surrounded by a corona of solar flame and the feathers on his wings and tail trail golden fire. He leaves a glowing trail was he flies. His claws are nearly pure energy and glow brightly in the dark. He can also appear as a glowing ball of light when in ethereal form. Krienulokuun is capable of performing many light related powers, like his master. His claws possess extreme photokinetic power and can easily penetrate and crush daedric armor, setting his target on fire at the same time. He can briefly convert himself into light to strike an enemy instantly, shredding their armor and creating an explosion of light. He can fire beams of light out of his eyes and create light explosions centred on him. Finally, he can project a light shield around himself or others. Krienulokuun possess extreme flying speeds, a psionic link to Annalyse and is ethereal so long as he is not attacking or using his powers. He can act as an artificial sun in ethereal form at night to help Annalyse retain her nature based powers and recharge them, but this will prevent him from attacking enemies or defending Annalyse. Krienulokuun does not need to eat or drink as he is partially a spirit familiar due to the alterations to his biology. Annalyse and Krienulokuun share a magicka pool that is very, very large, allowing Krienulokuun to draw magicka from Annalyse if his own already large supply runs out and his regeneration is unable to provide the magicka and vice versa. Annalyse can also learn any knowledge the bird sees, but not the other way around, making him a useful scouting tool. If Krienulokuun is destroyed, Annalyse can recreate him using magicka to hasten his reformation. If not, he will revive within a week or earlier, depending on how much of his body was destroyed. Equipment Annalyse does not carry a weapon normally, but she carries one of the Bleeding Heart Swords. Annalyse wears a unique set of robes. It is mostly cloth, except for a pair of metal pauldrons. The robes are very low cut and do not cover her legs. Trivia * Annalyse is lazier than her father Raydin. She absolutely dislikes any form of training. * Annalyse is slightly racist. She seems to dislike Elves and Beastfolk, other than the elven members of the Shadow Watch. * Annalyse loves to mutate animals and plants for fun. She returns them to their original forms later most of the time. * Annalyse can't actually fly. She is just extremely good at gliding on her pair of bioshifted wings, to the extent people think she is flying. She can only cast mind magic while flying because her wings are actually her arms. This is rectified in Chapter 10 when she realizes she has a real pair of magical wings and can fly. * Annalyse's bioshift ability is based on the abilities of Alex Mercer from the game Prototype, but it is modified to be able to shift lower beings as well. It cannot be used on things with a black soul. * Annalyse has daedric tattoos on her right arm that glow white when she uses her powers. She does not have any daedric symbol on her palm. This is linked to her photokinetic ability. * Annalyse's sword morph for her right arm is based on the blade power from Prototype. * Annalyse is very, very irresponsible and disorganized. * Annalyse represents nature and natural harmony. * Annalyse will kill Hagravens if she comes across them, due to how they attempt to defile nature. * Annalyse's pet Kreinulokuun's look is based on a golden eagle, although his powers and abilities are based on that of a pheonix. Concept Art Annalyse Steelfang no Bioshift.jpg|Newer concept art I created of Annalyse, without her Bioshifting powers in action and the wings that all Steelfang Vampires actually possess Anna Steelfang Concept Art.jpg|A concept art of Annalyse I drew, using her bioshift powers. Not as beautiful as the character is supposed to be, though... Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Mages Category:Half-Breeds Category:Demigods